


Pokémon: Champion Lives

by StreetDevilRider



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventures, Alola champion ash, Ash is chaotic, Ash knows the Champions, Champion Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gen, Misadventures, People finding out ash's adventures, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Is Like a Disney Princess, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDevilRider/pseuds/StreetDevilRider
Summary: When Goodshow announced to the other Champions Alola has a new champion, they expected to be an experienced trainer like them. They didn't expect it to be the chaotic wanderer with a lot of potential to be it. Join Ash as he goes on misadventures with the other champions as they help him adjust to the role of champion of Alola while Ash helps them out in his own chaotic way.
Relationships: Adeku | Alder & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Carnet | Diantha & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Dande | Leon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Champions, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shirona | Cynthia, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wallace, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 37
Kudos: 186





	1. Announcing the Big News

It was another day at the PLA headquarters. Inside the main office was a 60-year-old man that was 4ft tall with long white hair and a bushy white beard. He had on a blue baseball cap and a red t-shirt with a horizontal green stripe as well as beige pants. This was Charles Goodshow and right now he was currently doing the one thing that he dreaded doing: Paperwork. It seemed that whenever he finished one, two more would appear. It didn't help that there was a lot of it left to do and he was sinking into the realms of despair.

"Paperwork. Why does this never end?" He mumbled with anime tears flowing down his eyes. He was too old for this dammit! He should retire on the hot beaches in Alola but there wasn't anyone that could handle the job.

Just as he began another sheet, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Charles Goodshow." He said in a bored tone.

" _Probably just another bogus call on insurance,"_ he thought to himself.

The next words were something that interested him.

"Wait. Alola has its first champion? That's wonderful! Now you can be a part of the Association. Just tell me, who is the new champion?"

When the name replied, his eyes shot wide.

Outside the building, people and Pokémon were walking by when suddenly:

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!"

Shooting from his desk, he began to shake with excitement.

"No way?! This isn't a joke?! He's really the champion?! Of course, I'm excited! He's a well-known trainer, I was hoping that he would be champion soon! hell, I wanted him to be champion of Sinnoh if it weren't for that pesky, long-haired rich boy! Don't worry! I'll head to Alola and meet him! I'll bring some company along with me!"

He hung up before dialing other numbers.

"This is huge! The rest of the champions are going to get the shock of their lives!"

* * *

_Near the Lake of Rage._

Currently a group of G-Men were invading a warehouse that was suspected to be a front for Team Rocket. Leading the charge was a 30-year-old man with pale skin, spiky red hair and blue eyes. He was currently wearing a red and blue shirt and pants combination with a pair of black boots as well as a black cape over his shoulders. As he was overlooking the operation, suddenly his phone rang. This was Lance Dragule, the champion of Kanto and Johto.

"Mr. Goodshow, what is it? I was about to…' He began in an annoyed tone when suddenly.

"Come quickly? It's important? Fine." He said, hanging up. Whistling for one of his men, he relayed the orders.

"You take care of the operation. I'm needed at the association." He ordered with the G-Man saluting as he ran back to the assault.

"Dragonite, I need your help!" He said as he flung the pokeball into the air, releasing a pale yellow dragon with gentle eyes. Getting on board, he took to the air towards where the main league building was.

"This better be important…"

* * *

In a set of ruins, a 28-year-old man with pale skin, blue hair and blue eyes was currently in a cave with a lot of geology equipment. He was right now dressed in a three piece suit of a white shirt, purple vest and black blazer (that was currently draped over a chair) with a red cravat tied around his collar. He also had a pair of black slats and black dress shoes. On his left ring and index finger were two rings. This was Steven Stone, one of the two champions of Hoenn. And right now he was eyeing the large boulder he had discovered during his excavations.

"Now then...let's see what we can find." He muttered to himself, getting a small hammer and chisel. But before he could do anything, the phone rang.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled in annoyance, hitting the call button.

"Hello? How can I help you?" He asked in false politeness. He relaxed when he realized it was Goodshow on the phone.

"Yes? Come quickly? But I was about to...Fine." He said, grabbing his blazer then leaving the house.

"What on earth does he want now?"

* * *

Over by a large lake of water, a 28-year-old man was sitting by the coast, enjoying the serenity of the area. He had pale skin, aqua hair with two bangs going over his face and gentle green eyes. He was currently wearing a white flat cap, a white vest over a purple crop-top, white pants held up by green straps by the middle and a pair of white sandals. Over his shoulders was a green scarf and on his right forearm were three white bands. This was Wallace Aquarius, the other champion of the Hoenn region.

"Ahh, nothing like a peaceful day. No trainers, no evil teams, no talk shows. Just me and the natural waves. Nothing can ruin this day for me!" He said in a jovial manner.

His phone rang.

"Except for that!" He screamed in frustration.

"Yes?" he said as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Get to the headquarters? This is important? If you say so" he said, hanging up the phone.

"Milotic!" He called out as the beautiful sea serpent emerged from the ocean. He quickly leapt onto her back

"Onward! We have to get to the headquarters!" He said as she cooed in confirmation and raced to where the headquarters were.

* * *

Near an ice cream stand in the Sinnoh region, there was a beautiful female in her early 20s. She was around 6ft 3inch with long blond hair held by a pair of grey barrettes as well as a fringe covering one of her grey eyes. She had an extremely curvy body with toned muscles and a pair of DD-cup sized breasts. She was currently wearing a black shirt which was opened near the top, exposing some cleavage under a black trench coat with fur near the rims of her jacket. She also had on a pair of black slacks and black high heels. This was Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh and an extremely hard picker of ice cream.

Right now, she was taking some time trying to decide which ice cream she wanted, much to the annoyance of the owner and customers.

"Ma'am. Will you hurry up please? You're holding up the queue?" The owner said in a restrained tone. She may be famous but she is holding up the queue.

"Oh come on. I still hadn't decided." She said before finally choosing on a three scoop of mint choc chip.

As she was leaving, she got a call.

"This is Cynthia. Yeah? Come urgently? OK" She said in a calm voice. She hung up just as she threw a Pokéball to reveal a 6ft 3 tall blue shark-like dragon with a red abdomen and yellow near the bottom. It had appendages on its arms like a pair of scythes as well as spikes on its shoulders and thighs. On its head wear a pair of horns like a jet with a yellow star on the front of its head. As she got on, she thought one thing

' _Just when I was about to enjoy my ice cream.'_

* * *

"Aww, come on Officer Jenny. How's about you ditch the uniform for a bit and go on a date with me?" A grizzly voice spoke as a middle aged man was flirting with a nurse. He was around 6ft with brown skin, wild flaming hair and purple eyes. Currently, he was wearing a red and white poncho, white loose pants and black sandals. This was Alder, the champion of the Unova region and right now he was flirting with Officer Jenny, much to her annoyance.

"Alder. Can you please GET OFF MY RIDE?!" She screamed out in annoyance. Right now, he was sitting on her cycle and won't get off. She has places to go and she can't do it with some bum having a seat on it.

"I will. If you will go out with me." He said with a smug grin. Growling Jenny decided to go for Plan B. That was to grab him by his poncho and throw him into the nearby bin.

"Champion my ass!" She snarled as she rode off.

"Aw well. Some people just don't want someone." She shrugged, dusting himself off. Suddenly, his phone went off.

"Yello? Oh hi, Goodshow, how can I help? Come to the headquarters? Do I have to? It's urgent? FIne, I'll be there." He grumbled, hanging up.

Flinging a PokéBall into the air, he released a Large eagle like Pokémon with a white tuft, blue body and red wings.

"Come on Braviary. Take me to the HQ. Lets see what is so important" Alder instructed as the eagle took off.

* * *

Inside a dressing room, a beautiful woman was busy getting dressed after a hard day of acting: A 6ft tall woman with pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes. She was extremely pretty with a curvy, model-like body and a pair of C-cup sized breasts. Currently, she was getting dressed into a white dress under a white jacket. On her feet were a pair of white boots and around her neck was a pendant with a stone in the middle. This was Diantha, champion of the Kalos region.

As she was about to leave, her agent came in to tell her something.

"Diantha, you just got a call from Mr. Goodshow."

"Oh? What does he want?"

"He didn't say. Just you need to get over to the headquarters immediately."

Diantha raised an eyebrow

"If it's urgent, then I can't stay here. Prepare the chopper. I'm heading off to the PLA Headquarters." She ordered

Her agent bowed. "Yes, Diantha."

* * *

In a small house in Postwick, there was a 22-year old male with wild purple hair, yellow eyes and cocoa coloured skin. He was around 6ft 5inch tall and was wearing a black T-Shirt with a blue sword and red shield on the front as well as white pants and a pair of black and white high tops. This was Leon, champion of Galar and current Monarch of the world. And right now...

"You mind explaining to me why it took YOU A WHOLE HOUR TO GET BACK?!" an older female voice snapped at him while Leon shook in his shoes.

...he was facing a losing battle against his mother.

"Sorry mum but...I got lost." He whimpered. After the whole Eternatus fiasco, Leon decided to take a break from the World Championship and decided to come home to Postwick. His mother was pleased but she ended up forgetting the one thing Leon had: His crappy sense of direction.

"Seriously? The store is just a few blocks from the left!" His mother said in an annoyed tone. She then sighed. "Next time, I should just let Hop buy the groceries." She left to put the groceries away.

Leon sighed. He may be a top class trainer but there were times that his sense of direction did put a damper in his normal life. Suddenly his phone went off.

"Hello? Yeah? Come quickly to the headquarters? You sure? Hold on.'

'Hey Mum! I got a call from Goodshow!"

"What does he want?" She called back

"I don't know! He said come immidiately! Should I go?"

"If its important, then why are you still here? Get going! Just don't get lost!"

"OK!' He went back to his phone. 'I'm on my way." And with that, he sprinted out of the house to summon his Charizard to make his way to the headquarters

* * *

At the PLA headquarters all seven champions were seated at a table, waiting for Goodshow to arrive. When he did, they all saw him in a giddy mood.

"Hello everyone. You are probably wondering why I called you here." He said

"We are. I was doing an invasion on a Team Rocket front." Lance grunted out

"And I was enjoying my day off" Wallace grumbled petutently.

"Simple. I called you because I just got off the phone with Prof. Kukui." Goodshow announced, catching the champions attention. They knew that Kukui wanted to establish a league in Alola.

"He just told me that the league was a success and they have their own Champion!" He exclaimed in a giddy tone.

That shocked everyone in the room. A new champion? Finally, someone else to interact with, have fun, and just go crazy in battles.

"That is why I called you. I'm sending all six of you to the Alola region. I want you to get to know the champion and help him adjust to his role."

Steven raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How come?"

Goodshow just smiled knowingly. "Oh, you'll find out. So get your legs to the airport and fly to Alola! You have a champion to meet!"

The champions all left, preparing for the trip. When they left Goodshow took out a bottle and glass. On the bottle, it said "Open when Ash Ketchum becomes a champion!"

"I can only imagine their reactions to that chaotic all-star being champion!' He said, taking a sip. "Here's to you, Ash!"

* * *

At the airport, all six champions had their luggage with them at the airport terminal. As they began to board the plane, they had a discussion amongst themselves

"So, who do you think the champion of Alola is?" Lance asked

"He or she has to be strong after all," Steven said, sipping some pinap juice

"Maybe we're dealing with a showman or a master of presentation," Wallace commented, looking up from his magazine

"Well, whoever it is, let's be sure to treat him like one of us," Diantha commented.

"That's right. The Alola champion will need help with managing the region. We'll offer our assistance any way we can." Cynthia commented before a tic mark appeared on her head

"AND CAN SOMEONE WAKE ALDER UP?! HIS SNORES ARE SHAKING THE PLANE!" she roared as Alder was snoring in his seat before he shot up from her voice.

"Sorry. Jet lag." Alder commented.

"Try and stay awake. I know you're old but still" Leon snarked out, causing chuckles with the rest.

The plane journey was filled with giggles as the champions made their way to Alola.

* * *

Meanwhile, a raven-haired 15-year-old was busy watching the bright sky. Alongside him was a yellow mouse with red cheeks.

"You know Pikachu?' he told his partner

"Something tells me that things are going to be interesting for me now I'm back in Alola."

"Pika!" The mouse agreed, sitting next to his trainer


	2. Champion's Greetings

In the Pokémon School, a teacher and his students were currently in a class, getting on with the next year of learning.

The teacher was a 6ft 5 tall man with tanned skin, black hair done in a bun and black eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses with a green frame. He was currently shirtless with only a lab coat covering him and a pair of shorts as well as sandals. On his left ring finger was a silver ring. This was Professor Kukui.

“Alright class, I got an announcement to make. We are having some special visitors coming over to Alola.”

“Who professor?” The speaker was a 15-year old girl with pale skin, long blonde hair with two pigtails and green eyes. She was currently wearing a white sundress with knee socks and white sensible shoes. Next to her was a small fox with a curly white mane and snow-white fur and ice blue eyes and a doll-like creature which looked like it was made of steel with a silver coloration, it had pink eyes with a blue and pink center. This was Lillie and her partner Snowy, her Alolan Vulpix and Magearna.

Kukui smiled at the question. “The other champions of course.” Which caused excitement to spark in the other students.

“The other champions? HERE?!” Spoke the voice of a portly 15-year-old boy with short orange hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a game console print on the front, black shorts with green rims. On his feet were black trainers with green lightning bolts on them. Next to him was a silver hamster shaped into a ball with brown and yellow triangles on its body as well as a silver tail with a yellow tip and a dark blue stag beetle with yellow mandibles. It also has an orange jaw and yellow eyes as well as clear wings. This was Sophocles as well as his Pokémon Togedemaru and Vikavolt

Kukui nodded. “That’s right. I managed to tell them about the Alola league’s success and that we have our champion. The other champions are here to meet him.”

“I wonder if they’re strong.” Spoke a 16-year old male with black skin, two-toned brown and red hair plus brown eyes. He only wore red shorts and red sandals and around his neck is a brown cord with a few gems on it. Next to him was a giant bipedal turtle with muted green skin and a mix of red and yellow and black for its shell. It had two stubby arms and a long trumpet-like snout for a nose. Around its eyes were black markings while its feet were shaped like oven mitts. Another one was a short bipedal figure with a silver-grey skull with a flame-like pattern in black in the middle of the skull. It had a thin black body and was holding a thin bone. They were Turtonator and Alolan Marowak

“Well duh Kiawe! Of course, they are strong!” exclaimed a green-haired girl in grey overalls. She also had dark skin and green eyes. Beside her is a bipedal human-plant with a white body, purple legs, and long green leaf-like hair with a tiny crown on top. It has wide hips and really thin legs and arms. It only showed the eyes on its white upper body. This was Mallow and her partner, Tsareena.

“We should give them a greeting, Mallow!” exclaimed the final girl in the class. She was shorter than the rest with blue hair and eyes and was wearing a white top and baggy blue pants as well as black sandals. Next to her was a mermaid-like Pokémon with a white upper body and blue lower body. It has a blue ponytail held by two bands of white pearls. It also has a headband with two pink starfish holding it. Additionally, there was a brown fox-like Pokémon with a beige crest plus a shaggy hairdo that covered its eyes. This was Lana and her pokemon Primarina and Sandy, her Eevee.

“True. I want everyone to give them a great Alola welcome!” Kukui spoke as everyone cheered. Suddenly, Mallow asked something.

“Wait. What about Ash?” she asked.

“Well, due to the fact that Ash is now staying in Alola for a while to help, we need to let him know. I think he’s training some new Pokémon he caught when he came back.” Kukui said. They all nodded, agreeing to let Ash know that the champions were coming to help with preparing the league.

At the airport, several reporters were gathering as the flight containing the champions was arriving soon. Each reporter was leaping over to get a good photoshoot as soon as they came out. When the champions came out, they were all greeted to the sight flashing lights blinding their vision.

“Ack! Great. Reporters” grumbled Lance as he covered his eyes from the flash.

“No worries.’ Diantha said as she held out a Pokéball. ‘Gardevoir! Teleport us to the hotel!” She said as she released her ace, Gardevior. With a flash of blue, all seven champions warped away much to the reporters’ confusion.

When they reappeared, they were in front of the hotel. Diantha thanked Gardevior and returned her back into the capsule.

“So we’ll get checked in then go around and see the sights?” Diantha asked

“Then we’ll see Kukui and ask who is the new Alola Champion.” Lance added and soon they made their way into the hotel to check themselves in.

As soon as they checked in and got unpacked, they decided to do some sightseeing before meeting Kukui. They exited the hotel in some summer gear.

Lance: Dark blue T-Shirt with a dragon skull on the front, blue jeans and his black boots.

Steven: Metallic grey short sleeved shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes

Wallace: Lime green tank top, blue shorts, white sandals

Cynthia: Blue sundress, black slacks, black open toed heels

Alder: White baggy shirt, white shorts, brown wooden sandals

Diantha: White sundress, black shorts, white flip flops, white sun hat with sunglasses on top

Leon: Purple tank top, blue jeans, red trainers, his signature cap on his head.

“OK,’ Lance instructed, ‘we’ll do some sight seeing for an hour or so then we’ll meet at the docks to meet Kukui. He’ll be on Melemele Island and we’ll need to also meet the new champion. And Leon’

The Galar champion looked at the Kanto/Johto champion

‘Try not to get yourself lost.” Lance concluded

“Why do you guys act like I’m a broken compass?!” Leon exclaimed.

“Because you are'' They all responded in a deadpanned manner causing him to pout. Soon they all went their separate ways to do what they want.

Diantha was currently wearing her shades and smiling at the residents of the island. Alola sure was a carefree place. You can just feel the natural aura in the area.

‘Whoever this champion is must be pretty powerful to use this feeling’ DIantha thought to herself. She saw a bakery and went to get some treats when she ended up bumping into someone.

“Oh I’m sorry!” She apologised. She was about to leave when the figure spoke in a tone she knew all too well.

“What the? Diantha, is that you?” exclaimed the voice causing her eyes to widen.

Moving her shades, she saw who the figure was. A 15-year-old male with raven black hair done in a spiky style, chocolate brown eyes and bronze skin. She was wearing a white shirt with a PokéBall symbol on the front, a blue sleeveless bomber jacket, a red cap on his head, black shorts and red trainers. On his shoulders was a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. This is Ash Ketchum and his partner, Pikachu.

Ash smiled in a cheery manner. “I knew it! It IS you!”

“Pika-Pika!” Pikachu chirped in recognition.

“I don’t believe it! Ash?!”

“What are you doing in Alola?!” They both exclaimed in joy.

“Well me and the other champions are here to help with the new champion of Alola.” Dintha exclaimed. “What about you?”

“Well since the world championship is on hold, I figured I’d come back to Alola for the next semester at the Pokémon school.” Ash replied “Wait, the rest of the champions are here?” He then questioned.

“Yep. I think they would like to meet you again.” And with that, Ash and Diantha went to the docks where the rest of the champions were waiting.

“So that is everyone, including Leon who didn’t get lost.” Lance commented as the rest were by the docks

“Told you!” He said in a smug tone and held a bag of trinkets to give to his family.

“I wonder where Diantha is?” Cynthia asked as she took a break from reading her book on ruins in the region.

“Probably fans. They are vicious.” Steven commented, holding a collection of jewels he bought.

“I should know” Alder grumbled as he held his red cheek when he tried to hit on someone. How was he to know she was taken?!

“Hey, here she is!” Wallace said as he was wearing a new pair of shades and all of the champions saw Diantha approach...and their jaws dropped at who she was.

“You would not believe who I ran into on the way here.” Diantha said in an amused tone.

“Hey, guys! Long time no see!” Ash replied in a cheery tone.

The rest of the champions were silent in shock when they decided on one thing:  
  
“ASH?!”

“What are you doing here?!”

“You never said you were in Alola!”

“Darling, you should’ve told us! Aren’t we close?!”

“Please tell me you weren’t involved in another incident!”

“I never knew you were here, Ashton!”

“Bloomin’ heck! How come you’re here?!”

“Easy guys, he’s here for school.” Diantha spoke which only confused them.

“Why would you--?”

Ash just shrugged. “I wanted to learn about Alola. So you guys wanted a tour?” He asked to which they nodded and boarded the ship, ready for the tour.

Cynthia had to remark one thing.

“At least you didn’t run into any legendaries.” But Ash let out a nervous chuckle. All the champions looked at his nervous look.

Lance only shook his head. “At this point, I shouldn’t be surprised…”

They first took a tour on Akala Island. Cynthia immediately fell in love with the ruins and began to analyse the ancient inscriptions on the walls, leaving the rest to sweatdrop at her behavior.

“You know, I forgot Cynthia gets like this with ruins” Ash commented with Pikachu commenting in agreement.

“You should get used to this.” Lance said, looking at Ash when he noticed that Leon wasn’t in the area.

“Guys. Where’s Leon?” He said which caused everyone to look around before facepalming, excluding Ash who was confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“That idiot probably got lost again!” Steven said as everyone went to look for the wayward champion.

When they found him, they were greeted to a weird sight. Leon was currently covered in what looked like moving pink and green bulbs with eyes and tiny blades.

“Hey guys! I was simply in the area after taking the wrong corner when I ran into these fellas!” He laughed as one decided to nuzzle against his cheek.

“So these are one of Alola’s Pokémon? What are they?” Wallace said as he looked at the swarm.

“They are Fomantis.’ Ash answered ‘They’re Grass/Bug types and they must’ve been moving to gather sunlight.”

“Interesting. Anyways, let’s continue and try not to get lost again” Wallace replied to which Leon groaned and made his way to the group.

They soon began exploring the large Jungle area, where they saw all sorts of bug type and flying type Pokémon swarming the area.

“This place is like a natural habitat for these Pokémon.” Cynthia spoke in awe.

“Yep. This is a thriving spot for these guys. No way anyone will disturb the peace.” Ash remarked. Soon Alder saw an interesting sight.  
“Hello.” He greeted the Pokémon

It was a large orangutan with white fur and a purple cape. It had yellow markings under its eyes and was holding a large leafy fan. And it was sitting in front of a shogi board.

“Oranguru!” It bellowed, gesturing Alder to play.

“You want to play? Ok then.” He said, sitting down with his legs crossed. It took a while and each one managed to make some good moves but in the end, Alder managed to win.

“HA HA! Good Game!” He bellowed in victory.

The Oranguru smiled gently and let out a grateful grunt, moving back into the jungle. When he got up, he noticed the rest sleeping.

“OH COME ON!” He exclaimed

After waking up, they decided to make their way to the ship for the next Island, Ula’Ula Island. There they decided to have a look at the observatory that was hosting a tour.

The guide was shocked when he saw Ash and the champions and was trying hard not to sound like a complete and utter fool in front of them. That confused the champions. With them they understood but which Ash. After the tour was over, they headed off to Mt. Hokulani, where they ended up enjoying some sledding down the mountain at high speed. Ash was a natural but the others:

Lance ended up falling off and getting turned into a snowball. Steven forgot to hold onto the sled when they went off the slope and ended up diving face-first into the snow. Wallace’s jacket ended up snagging on a branch and ripped it off. He was freezing cold when he realised that. Cynthia ended up jumping from the sled when she realised how fast she was going, diving into the snow. Alder ended up running into one of the female skiers and when he tried to put the moves on her, he ended up getting a kick in the balls for his trouble. Diantha ended up attracting fans and spent most of the time swerving trying to get away from them and Leon SOMEHOW ended up on the other side of the mountain. Don’t ask.

When Ash saw the state, he had to ask.

“What the heck happened to you?” 

They just groaned in response.

After warming up with hot chocolate, they set off to Poni Island and were immediately shocked by all of the canyons and gardens in the area. They marveled at the many canyons and natural areas where the Pokémon were having fun and battling it out. That was when they came across the Battle Tree.

“A place where trainers can battle? Shall we?” Leon asked in a giddy tone and well the response was a definite yes.

The champions had a wonderful time battling, especially the fact that they were winning. Some trainers were put off but they took it well. They were champions for a reason. Though the champions were confused when they saw a lot of trainers eager to battle Ash for some reason.

Soon they were on their way to Melemele Island, where Kukui was located. By the time they got back, the sun had begun to set over the ocean, which really made the champions feel at ease.

“I have never seen an Alolan Sunset before...It feels nice…” Lance said with a blissful look on his face

“There is something about the way the sun is shining onto the sea that really gives off that mystical vibe” Wallace commented as he leaned against the railing.

“After watching this...it feels as though we don’t have to worry about our duties as champions.” Steven replied, feeling ease which he didn’t feel in a while.

“We should come here more often.” Cynthia said with a small smile

Alder just inhaled deeply before letting out a loud sigh. “Being here makes this old man feel young again.”

“I think this will make a good spot to make a movie. That is I get permission from the Alola Champion.”

“I think you will.” Leon remarked, mentally noting down to take his family here for a vacation.

Diantha looked confused.

“Ash can ask. I mean, he’s friends with all of us so him being friends with the Alola Champion isn’t that far of a stretch.” he clarified, and everyone nodded.

Ash wasn’t listening though. He had his eyes closed along with Pikachu just taking in the sunset.

“I never get tired of watching this…” He mumbled with Pikachu agreeing.

When They got to the docks, they saw Kukui and his class.

“There you are, Ash! I was wondering where you got off to.” Kukui exclaimed with his usual grin

“Sorry Professor! I was giving these guys the tour of Alola!” Ash said in a cheery manner, and the whole class began to clamour around the champions.

“WOW! THEY ARE HERE!”  
  
“I hope we get to battle!”   
  
“Can I get your autograph?!”

“I bet you were nervous with these guys, huh Ash?”

That last question had an answer they didn’t expect.

“Ahh, I met these guys already. It wasn’t anything new.”

Record scratch

The whole class and Kukui just looked at Ash like he was saying that he was an Arceus in disguise

“What did you say?” Kiawe asked.

Ash, not noticing the atmosphere just said “I met these guys before. They aren't royalty or anything. Just strong trainers”

Soon Ash was surrounded by his classmates, asking how he met them and if he battled them. Ash did his best to answer them but they started to get overwhelming. Luckily Kukui ran interference and yanked out of the crowd.

“OK, that’s enough!” He announced which calmed them down.

Turning to the champions, Kukui decided to ask something.

“So you guys are here about the Alola League?”

Lance nodded, slipping into professional mode.

“THat’s right, we came here because we heard that Aola has its first champion. Goodshow asked us to spend time with him or her to help adjust into the role. So you know where we can find the new champion?”

Kukui and the class just began to chuckle amongst themselves, furthering confusing them

“Uhhh, what’s so funny?” Alder asked.

“You want the Alola Champion? You guys were going with him the whole time!” Kukui said from behind his hand.

The champions were silent, processing the sentence Kukui said. Soon they turned their heads to where Ash was, who was currently rubbing his head in embarrassment.

“Ash. YOU’RE the Alola Champion?” Cynthia spoke in a low, surprised tone.

Ash just laughed nervously. “Uhhhh...yeah?”

Three...Two...One.

**“WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!”**

They all screamed in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, Readers? Welcome to my Fiction Realm. Here is my new story.  
> As you know, the Pokémon Community had a big shock as Ash became the champion of Alola after 22 years!  
> However, there aren't many fics where Ash is champion and it ain't a betrayal fic. So I decided on this. This will follow the Journeys series style as they are slice of life misadventures with Ash and the Champions. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also here are the ages
> 
> Ash - 15  
> Lance- 30  
> Steven - 27  
> Wallace - 27  
> Cynthia - 23  
> Alder - 44  
> Diantha - 23  
> Leon - 22
> 
> I'll also do this.  
> Keep Ash's Alola team the same so:  
> Rowlet (NO WAY AM I EVOLVING HIM!)  
> Dusk Form Lycanroc  
> Incineroar  
> Naganadel (He returned to Ash)  
> Melmetal
> 
> I will also give him some other Pokémon as well. They are:  
> Toucannon (Just feels wrong he didn't catch a regional bird. So I had one of Rowlet's siblings join Ash after the league was over)  
> Golisopod (Same Wimpod he helped out when it was trapped)  
> Alolan Exeggutor (One of the Exeggutors he befriended)  
> Kommo-O (All champions have a Psuedo Legendary except Alder so why not?)  
> Passimian (The one from that episode which got banned.)
> 
> Plus I will give the Champions an Alolan Pokemon as well.
> 
> Next chapter will be The champions arriving in Alola, meeting Kukui and getting the shock of their lives when they meet the champion and Kukui plus everyone will be shocked to see Ash acting so chummy with them while they get a tour of Alola and catch some new Pokémon for their teams. Which ones? Spoilers!


End file.
